callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich
Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich (ZSRR '''ros. CCCP') – nieistniejące już państwo leżące w Europie i Azji. Przez ponad 70 lat swojego istnienia było największym państwem świata i mocarstwem. Pierwszy kraj, w którym zapanował system komunistyczny. Po IIWŚ utworzył z innymi państwami Układ Warszawski. Graniczył m .in. z Polską Rzeczpospolitą Ludową, Afganistanem, Iranem, Mongolią, Chińską Republiką Ludową i Koreą Północną. Występujące w Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Historia II wojna światowa ZSRR formalnie włączył się do drugiej wojny światowej swoją napaścią na Polskę i Finlandię w 1939 r. Jednak według radzieckich historyków Związek Radziecki został wciągnięty w wojnę napaścią III Rzeszy w 1941 roku. Kraj przez efekt zaskoczenia stracił dużą połać terenu i groziła mu utrata stolicy. Chociaż Moskwę ostatecznie obroniono, do największej bitwy doszło pod Stalingradem. Bitwa pod Stalingradem Stalingrad był ważnym miejscem dla ZSRR. Gdyby utracono to miasto, Sowieci straciliby dostęp do ropy naftowej. Gdy Niemcy doszli do tego miejsca, natrafili na zdecydowany opór Armii Czerwonej. Doszło do typowej miejskiej walki, gdzie czołgi i artyleria zeszły na drugi plan, a na znaczeniu zyskali snajperzy i piechurzy. Bardzo ważną rolę odgrywali strzelcy wyborowi, którzy mieli atakować oficerów tej drugiej strony. Jeden z najsłynniejszych radzieckich snajperów, Dmitrij Petrenko, w tym mieście wyeliminował ważnego niemieckiego generała, Heinricha Amsela. Pod koniec 1942 roku dzięki szturmowi Armii Czerwonej udało się okrążyć będących w mieście członów Wehrmachtu. W 1943 r. Sowieci do końca wyeliminowali będących tam wrogów lub wzięli ich do niewoli. Kontratak thumb|220x220px|Piechurzy [[Armia Czerwona|Armii Czerwonej z pistoletami maszynowymi PPSz-41.]] W wyniku korzystnej dla ZSRR bitwy stalingradzkiej doszło do szturmu Armii Czerwonej. Po tym doszło do bitwy pancernej na Łuku Kurskim i Operacji Bagration, co wyzwoliło radzieckie ziemie spod niemieckiej okupacji. W 1944 i 45 roku wyzwolono Polskę oraz resztę Europy Wschodniej i szykowano się do podboju Berlina. Atak na Niemcy W kwietniu 1945 roku sowieckie armie przekroczyły Odrę i zamierzały zaatakować stolicę Niemiec. Przed tym sforsowali umocnienia na wzgórzach Seelow zmasowanym atakiem pancernym. Pomimo zaangażowania dużych sił, okazało się, że Niemcy nie rzucili do walki zbyt dużych wojsk. Mimo to, Rosjanie dali radę przekroczyć wzgórza. Już kilka dni później radziecka piechota osiągnęła przedmieścia Berlina. Tam dzięki pomocy artylerii zmiękczono obronę wroga, lecz wielu niemieckich żołnierzy chciało walczyć do końca. Im głębiej sowieci wchodzili w miasto, tym większe straty ponosili. W tym czasie Stalin rozkazał innym armiom okrążyć miasto od zachodu. 30 kwietnia zdobyto operę Krolla, a potem Reichstag, symbol III Rzeszy. Radziecki piechur Dmitrij Petrenko dokonał symbolicznego zawieszenia czerwonego sztandaru na dachu budynku. W tym samym dniu Adolf Hitler, przywódca Niemiec, popełnił samobójstwo. Ostateczna kapitulacja nazistów nastąpiła 8 maja. thumb|220x220px|Moment zawieszenie czerwonego sztandaru na dachu Reichstagu (1945) Trzy miesiące później sowieci zaatakowali Mandżurię okupowaną przez Japonię. Krótko po tym poddała się także ten kraj. II wojna światowa wreszcie dobiegła końca. Za zasługi, jakie ZSRR wniósł w zwycięstwo nad nazizmem, oddano im część terenu Niemiec pod okupację. Operacja Olimp W październiku 1945 roku (po zakończeniu II wojny światowej) Rosjanie wysłali specjalny oddział 3. armii uderzeniowej na koło podbiegunowe północne (okolice Kanady) w celu zbadania uziemionego tam niemieckiego statku. Większość wysłanych tam żołnierzy była weteranami walk z Berlina, więc szybko uporali się z oddziałami SS starającymi się zniszczyć tajną broń na pokładzie okrętu. Po pokonaniu niemieckich niedobitków Sowieci odkryli będącego tam nazistowskiego naukowca Friedricha Steinera. Ten nawiązał z Rosjanami współpracę oraz pokazał im tajną broń - ''Wunderwaffe - którą okazał się być zabójczy gaz Nova 6. Dowodzący operacją gen. Nikita Dragowicz rozkazał zagazować sześciu swoich ludzi, aby od razu sprawdzić działanie broni. Na wskutek ataku brytyjskich komandosów (którzy też zamierzali odkryć gaz) trzech z nich przeżyło oraz wysadziło statek, aby broń nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Jednak Dragowicz wraz ze swoimi współpracownikami uciekł stamtąd z próbką gazu. Próbka została przedstawiona dowództwu ZSRR, które nakazało opracować nową formułę gazu. Zimna wojna Na konferencji w Jałcie w 1945 roku zatwierdzono, aby ZSRR sprawował pieczę nad terenami Europy Wschodniej. Krótko po tym Związek Radziecki narzucił tym państwom ustrój komunistyczny. Już dwa lata później doszło do rozrostu napięcia pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi a ZSRR i ich sojusznikami w Europie. Świat Zachodu obawiał się komunistycznej inwazji. Okres nieufności pomiędzy dwoma mocarstwami, walki o strefy wpływów na świecie oraz czas oddzielenia Starego Kontynentu tzw. Żelazną Kurtyną, nazywa się Zimną wojną. thumb|220x220px|Generał - major [[Nikita Dragowicz w 1945 roku.]] W latach 50 XX w. Sowieci wysłali na teren USA tysiące przeszkolonych przez siebie agentów. Po tym rozbudowali infrastrukturę naukową i wojskową, aby opracować nową formułę gazu Nova 6. Nowo wybudowane obiekty to m. in. baza badawcza w Jamantau na Uralu oraz ośrodek broni biologicznej na Wyspie Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim. Kuba W 1959 roku władzę na Kubie objął komunista Fidel Castro, który bardzo szybko nawiązał sojusz z ZSRR. W 1961 roku (czyli w czasie, gdy USA dokonywało do wyspę nieudaną inwazję) radziecki generał Nikita Dragowicz przypłynął tam na pokładzie statku Rusałka. W późniejszym czasie Rosjanie utworzyli na statku stałą bazę nadawczą, która od tego czasu miała nadawać na teren Ameryki szyfr cyfrowy, który potrafili odczytać tylko przeszkoleni przez nich agenci. Był to tajny sowiecki plan przyszłego ataku na USA. Całym projektem dowodził Nikita Dragowicz oraz płk. Lew Krawczenko. Rok później na Kubę wysłano radzieckie rakiety z pociskami jądrowymi, co spowodowało tzw. kryzys kubański. Było to pierwsze poważne zagrożenie wojny atomowej. Zostało jednak zażegnane dobrą dyplomacją Nikity Chruszczowa i JF Kennedy'ego. thumb|220x220px|Mapa zachodniego ZSRR. Z nieznanego powodu Kazachstan został zaznaczony jako niepodległe państwo. W 1963 roku w Dallas dokonano udanego zamachu na życie prezydenta Johna Fitzgeralda Kennedy'ego. Oficjalnie sprawcą zamachu był Lee Harvey Oswald, jednak najprawdopodobniej odpowiedzialnym był Alex Mason, człowiek porwany przez Sowietów i poddany ich programowi praniu mózgu. W Workucie, mieście na północy ZSRR doszło do powstania w miejscowym łagrze. Został on zainicjowany przez więźniów, którzy żądali wolności. Powstanie przeciągnęło się przez cały obóz, jednak zostało stłumione po jakimś czasie. Ze wszystkich buntowników tylko jeden zdołał zbiec do USA. Wietnam W 1962 roku na półwyspie Indochińskim wybuchła wojna zwana powszechnie konfliktem wietnamskim. Walki toczyły się na całym półwyspie pomiędzy komunistycznymi bojówkami z Północy (gł. Wietkong, NVA, Pathet Lhao i Czerwoni Khmerzy) oraz armiami rządowymi tych państw. Naturalnie komuniści zostali wsparci logistycznie i militarnie przez ZSRR i Chiny, a przeciwną stronę wspierali Amerykanie. Był to najważniejszy epizod zimnej wojny. Poza wsparciem militarnym poprzez wysyłanie broni i jednostek Specnazu, w Wietnamie działał gen. Dragowicz, gdzie on i jego ludzie w 1968 roku testowali działanie gazu. Testom poddano nie tylko amerykańskich i wietnamskich jeńców, ale także cywili oraz własnych żołnierzy. Teren wietnamskich dżungli był idealny na tego typu testy. Amerykanie na czele z jednostką SOG jednak skutecznie powstrzymywali te testy poprzez niszczenie próbek oraz późniejsze zabójstwo ważnego pułkownika Krawczenki. W 1972 roku Amerykanie wycofali się z półwyspu Indochińskiego. Trzy lata później wojna zakończyła się tryumfem komunizmu. ZSRR w tym momencie przodował w wyścigu zbrojeń. Wojna wywiadowcza z USA ZSRR i USA przez cały okres wzajemnej nieufności prowadziły tajną wojnę z użyciem jednostek wywiadowczych. Związek Radziecki miał potężnego asa w rękawie. Był to projekt prania mózgu ludziom w ich ośrodku w Workucie, aby potem ich wysłać na teren Stanów Zjednoczonych za pomocą fikcyjnych korporacji Barbeaux Industries oraz Jakatdar Imports. Po tym zaprogramowani agenci otrzymywali zaszyfrowane zadania wysyłane ze stacji numerycznej na Kubie. thumb|220x220px|Sowieci z [[AK-47 w górach Ural (1968)]] Amerykanie także nie próżnowali. Ich największą siłą było CIA z ich tajną frakcją do zadań specjalnych - Black Ops. Ich agenci doprowadzili do takich słynnych akcji jak: powstrzymanie sowieckiego projektu rakietowego poprzez zniszczenie rakiety Sojuz 2 w Bajkonurze (1964), przesłuchanie Daniela Clarke'a, czyli uciekiniera z ośrodka w Jamantau (1968), infiltracja Jamantau oraz przypadkowe zniszczenie ośrodka, co pomogło zdobyć informacje o projekcie Nova, zabójstwo Friedricha Steinera i ostatecznie zniszczenie projektu Nova poprzez destrukcję stacji numerycznej na Kubie i zabójstwo Nikity Dragowicza (1968). Afganistan W 1979 roku w Afganistanie do władzy doszli komuniści. Nie spodobało się to muzułmańskim obywatelom (Mudżahedinom), którzy wkrótce zaczęli walkę z rządem. Wobec tego przywódca ZSRR Leonid Breżniew zatwierdził Radziecką interwencję w Afganistanie, czyli pomoc rządowi w walce z buntownikami. W walki na trudnym i nieprzyjaznym terenie zaangażowano dużą część sowieckiego arsenału. Jednak wrogów Związku Radzieckiego zaczęli wspierać Amerykanie z CIA na czele. Wobec tego w 1989 roku Sowieci musieli uznać swoją sromotną klęskę i wycofać się z kraju. Był to początek końca ZSRR, pomimo tego, że w podobnym czasie sukcesywnie wsparli swoich sojuszników w Angoli. Rozpad W 1989 roku rozpoczął się proces burzenia Żelaznej Kurtyny. W tym roku uniezależniły się od ZSRR takie państwa jak NRD, Polska, Czechosłowacja czy Węgry. Na wskutek utraty sojuszników oraz narzucenie zbyt dużego tempa ekonomicznego przez Amerykanów, w Związku Radzieckim rozpoczął się kryzys. Do końca grudnia 1991 roku wszystkie Republiki Radzieckie (w tym Rosja) ogłosiły niezależność od ZSRR, więc formalnie państwo przestało istnieć. Siły zbrojne Armia Czerwona (czasy IIWŚ): Armia Czerwona od początku swojego istnienia borykała się z brakiem wyszkolenia swoich żołnierzy. Większość z nich pochodziła z poboru. Największe nasilenie poboru było po napaści Niemiec na ZSRR. Do tego dochodziła słabo wyszkolona kadra dowódcza. Jedynymi atutami AC była liczebność, wojska pancerne i wojska powietrznodesantowe. Na uwagę zwraca też fakt organizacji tej armii. AC dzieliła się na Fronty. Te z kolei można rozdzielić na poszczególne armie, a armie na dywizje. Przykładowo, sierż. Wiktor Reznow należał do 62. dywizji strzelców, 3. armii uderzeniowej Frontu Białoruskiego. Karabiny: * Mosin-Nagant * SVT-40 * AVS-36 * Federov Pistolety maszynowe: * PPSz-41 * PPS-42 Karabiny maszynowe: * DP-28 Pistolety: * TT-33 Materiały wybuchowe: * RGD-33 * Ziemniak (tylko trening) Wyrzutnie rakiet/broń przeciwpancerna: * PTRS-41 Pojazdy: * T-34 * SU-152 * Katiusza * Ił-2 * Gaz-67b Armia Radziecka (czasy Zimnej Wojny): W 1946 roku zmieniono nazwę na Armia Radziecka. Oprócz zadziwiającej liczebności atutami tej armii było też większe przeszkolenie żołnierzy. Służyła tam część weteranów IIWŚ. W latach 50 i 60 XX w. postawiono także na wyszkolenie żołnierzy. Zmodernizowano jednostki pancerne i powietrzne. Do tego dochodziło utworzenie w 1949 r. jednostki specjalnej (Specnaz). Na siłę Armii Radzieckiej składa się też fakt posiadania przez nich głowic jądrowych (należy nadmienić że w szczytowym okresie mieli ponad 30tyś głowic jądrowych). Tak stan rzeczy utrzymywał się aż do upadku ZSRR w 1991 r. Przez ten czas była to najpotężniejsza armia na świecie, lecz niektórzy twierdzą, że porównywalna była amerykańska US Army. Karabiny: * AK-47 * AK-74 Pistolety maszynowe: * AK-74u * Kiparis Karabiny maszynowe: * RPK * RPD * DSzK Pistolety: * Makarow Karabiny snajperskie: * Dragunow Strzelby: * KS-23 Wyrzutnie rakiet i granatniki * RPG-7 * Strela-3 * Walkiria * GP-25 Pojazdy * BTR-40 * BTR-60 * BTR-80 * UAZ-3151 * BMP-2 * ZSU * ZPU-4 * T-55 * T-62 * T-72 * MiG-17 * MiG-21 * MiG-23 * BM-21 Grad * Radziecki Prototyp Czołgu Znani obywatele ZSRR * Włodzimierz Lenin - (ur. 22 kwietnia 1870 r., zm. 21 stycznia 1924 r.) - ideolog komunistyczny, twórca ZSRR oraz jego pierwszy przywódca. Zmarł dwa lata po utworzeniu państwa. * Józef Wissarionowicz Dżugaszwili (Stalin) - (ur. 18 grudnia 1872 r., zm. 5 marca 1953 r.) - przywódca Związku Radzieckiego. Zasłynął obroną kraju przed inwazją Niemiec. * Nikita Siergiejewicz Chruszczow - (ur. 15 kwietnia 1894 r., zm. 11 września 1971 r.) - premier ZSRR podczas szczytowego okresu zimnej wojny. * Leonid Breżniew - (ur. 1 stycznia 1907 r., zm. 10 listopada 1982 r.) - przywódca Związku Radzieckiego, zatwierdził Radziecką interwencję w Afganistanie. * Nikita Dragowicz - (ur. 14 sierpnia 1914 r., zm. 26 lutego 1968 r.) - radziecki generał-major; protoplasta słynnego projektu Nova. * Lew Krawczenko - (ur. 20 marca 1922 r., zm. 5 września 1986 r.) - pułkownik Armii Czerwonej, a potem Radzieckiej. Prawa ręka Dragowicza. * Wiktor Reznow - (ur. 20 kwietnia 1913 r., zm. 6 października 1963 r.) - sierżant w Armii Czerwonej. Zasłynął swoim imponującym szlakiem bojowym podczas IIWŚ. * Dmitrij Petrenko - (ur. 1 sierpnia 1923 r., zm. 29 października 1945) - szeregowy żołnierz Armii Czerwonej. To ten żołnierz zawiesił czerwoną flagę na dachu Reichstagu. * Aleksiej Woronin - żołnierz sowiecki z okresu II wojny światowej. * Władimir Makarow - (ur. 4 października 1970 r., zm. 21 stycznia 2017 r.) - członek partii Ultranacjonalistów oraz sławny terrorysta. * Nikołaj - (ur. 1969 r.) rosyjski informator. Walczył też w wojnie radziecko-afgańskiej. * Nikołaj Beliński - żołnierz Armii Czerwonej. * Czernow - (ur. ?, zm. 30 kwietnia 1945 r.) - żołnierz sowiecki. Zginął podczas bitwy o Berlin. * Markow - komisarz ludowy w Armii Czerwonej podczas II wojny światowej. Zagrzewał żołnierzy do walki podczas kampanii berlińskiej. * Dalecki - (ur. ?, zm. 17 września 1942 r.) - żołnierz sowiecki. Zginął podczas bitwy pod Stalingradem. * Arsenij - (ur. ?, zm. 30 kwietnia 1945 r.) - żołnierz sowiecki. Zginął podczas bitwy o Berlin, gdzie miał za zadanie umieścić flagę ZSRR na szczycie Reichstagu. * Jurij (ur. 17 sierpnia 1973 r., zm. 21 stycznia 2017 r.) - żołnierz Specnazu, a później terrorysta. Przyjaciel Makarowa, którego zdradził, gdy ten chciał przeprowadzić zamach w Moskwie. Po tym jego przeciwnik. Znane miejsca w ZSRR * Stalingrad (później Wołgograd) - miasto leżące nad Wołgą. To tutaj doszło to do największej bitwy II wojny światowej, która odwróciła bieg wojny. * Moskwa - stolica państwa. Tu mieści się Kreml. * Workuta - miasto założone w latach 30 XX w. przez Stalina. Jedyną rolą miasta było wydobywanie węgla, którym zajmowali się osadzeni w miejscowym Gułagu więźniowie. * Jamantau - jeden z najwyższych szczytów na Uralu. Tam ma miejsce ośrodek badawczy i tajna baza wojskowa ZSRR. Została zniszczona w lawinie w 1968 r. * Wyspa Odrodzenia - wyspa na Morzu Aralskim, które było lokalizacją radzieckiej bazy, gdzie składowano i testowano broń biologiczną. * Bajkonur - miasto założone w 1955 roku, które było lokalizacją pierwszego na świecie kosmodromu. Stamtąd odbył się pierwszy lot człowieka w kosmos. Uległ częściowemu zniszczeniu w 1964 roku. * Czarnobyl - wioska na Ukrainie, w której zbudowano elektrownię atomową. Uległa ona katastrofie w 1986 roku, przez co wokół Czarnobyla jest teraz strefa zamknięta. * Prypeć - miasto zbudowane w 1970 roku nad rzeką o tej samej nazwie. Mieszkali tam pracownicy elektrowni w Czarnobylu z rodzinami aż do czasu katastrofy w 1986 r. Hymn Ciekawostki * W przerywniku do misji "Liczby" można zauważyć, że ZSRR jest pokazana tylko jako Rosja, tzn. bez republik Radzieckich. * Cytaty niektórych radzieckich/rosyjskich przywódców (Stalin, Chruszczow, Putin) pojawiają się na ekranie gracza po jego śmierci. en:Soviet Union ru:СССР de:Sowjetunion es:Unión Soviética Kategoria:Państwa